


What is Adventure?

by Battlestarwellyaknow



Series: Poetry by Battlestarwellyaknow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlestarwellyaknow/pseuds/Battlestarwellyaknow
Summary: What Adventure is, and what it means to or for you.





	What is Adventure?

Is it the next turn around the corner?

Or is Adventure the Gossamer fall and line of the dress,

Or Maybe when you see the fire and shine in a friend's eye and realize this person is worth knowing...

Is Adventure a place or simply a state of mind?

Is Adventure the first step of a child?

Or is it the greatest sci-fi movie ever that blows your mind?

Is Adventure the Last step in your door and the Last page of a favorite Book?

Adventure is what you choose, let it be the first page in a really great book about you.

P. S.

Better get started it Looks Exciting!!!

 


End file.
